<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mary and Matthew by Jily4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462718">Mary and Matthew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jily4life/pseuds/Jily4life'>Jily4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jily4life/pseuds/Jily4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it 😉</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley, Edith Crawley/Bertie Pelham, Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley, Matthew Crawley/Lavinia Swire, Richard Carlisle/Mary Crawley, Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole family was gathered in the library, excluding Matthew who was in Flanders fighting for king and country. There was an atmosphere of doubt and worry which hung like a cloud over there gloomy faces. The only person who didn’t match the pessimistic expressions of everyone else was Sir Richard whom was set to marry Mary.</p><p>“Mary we ought to go and finish our plans for Haxby.”<br/>
“Oh can’t we stay Matthew is due to arrive soon for his leave.” As soon as the words left her mouth she winced and mentally scolded herself for being so thoughtless. Lavinia was in a delicate condition as Matthew was already a hour behind the time he told them he would be back for his army leave. Lavinia whimpered and scampered out of the room in a fit of hysterics.<br/>
“The poor girl has worked herself into a state of distress.” Cora thought out loud.</p><p>“We mustn’t be defeatist it’s very middle class.” Violet declared in her usual aristocratic tone.</p><p>Just then the doorbell rang followed by the sound of patent leather clacking on the polished wooden floors. “Mr Crawley how excellent it is to see you if i do say so myself.“<br/>
“Thank you Carson it is excellent to be back.“<br/>
Mary walked through the door on shakey legs, she was not usually nervous but it was Matthew. Her darling Matthew who she was almost married to, who she loved as a friend and as much as she new it would not happen, a lover.<br/>
“Matthew.“ she said in a voice barley over a whisper.<br/>
“Mary.“ he said matching her tone.<br/>
“It‘s about time, we were beginning to get worried about you.”<br/>
“Be serious Mary.”<br/>
“ I am, I am so thrilled that your here.”</p><p>At that moment Richard strolled into the large entrance hall, head held high with a look of pure indignation plastered on his ugly face.<br/>
“Now, now Mary there is no need for such emotion, is there?”<br/>
“No sorry Sir Richard I am just being silly.” She fluttered out of the room murmuring something about fetching Lavinia.<br/>
“I would appreciate it if you didn’t flirt with my fiancée.” Sir Richard said rather flatly to an unsuspecting Matthew.<br/>
“Maybe if you weren’t so crude she would like you more.” Matthew explained before greeting the rest of the family calmly. Shaking hands and making polite conversation steering clear of the nasty topic of the dreaded war, that Matthew was terrified of going back to.</p><p>The arrangements for the concert were in full swing with decorations being put up and maids scampering about like headless chickens. Cora had put her heart and sole into this concert ensuring that every thing was perfect, and she had done a good job of it to. </p><p>Every one was dressed for the concert, Robert and Matthew in there red military jackets. Mary thought herself awful to think this but she couldn’t help but notice how handsome Matthew looked in his uniform. There was light and meaningless conversations taking place in the drawing room while they waited for the concert to start, although Matthew and Sybil were having a very heated debate about the new labour government.</p><p>“Ah Matthew can we pause this conversation I must introduce you to my good friend, who has just arrived.“<br/>
“Of course Sybil please introduce us.“<br/>
“Matthew meet my dear friend Lady Anna daughter of the Earl of Holkam, and Anna meet Mr Matthew Crawley.“<br/>
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Anna, how is it you and Sybil know each other.”<br/>
“Oh our mothers are good friends and Sybil and I are both very interested in helping the war effort and we are both taking a nursing course together.“<br/>
“How intriguing I didn’t know you were taking a course in nursing?”<br/>
“Indeed I am but please refrain yourself from telling papa, I want it to be a surprise.”<br/>
“Of course.”</p><p>“Please everyone take a seat, the concert is about to begin.” Cora called gently.</p><p>The concert passed in a blur the music washed over them like a wave does to the shore. Matthew forgot what a civilised life was like, back in France there was never peace or quiet only gunshots and cries of the wounded, as well as screams and shouts. There was no escaping the treachery each day bought. Downton was like a whole other world, everyone trying to do there bit.</p><p>“Matthew, Matthew!”<br/>
“What, oh, Mary I’m sorry I was miles away.”<br/>
“That’s quite alright, everyone is in the drawing room waiting to go through for dinner.”<br/>
“I suppose we ought to go then, but, before we do I just want you to know how pleased I am that we are still friends.”<br/>
“I agree now we need to go.”<br/>
“Thank you Mary.”<br/>
“For what?”<br/>
“For everything.”<br/>
She felt herself blushing and her cheeks grew warm, she turned on her heal and exited the room swiftly with Matthew just behind her.</p><p>Dinner was a quiet affair with various guests including Sybil’s friend, among others. Mary and Matthew were seated next to each other which they were both excited about because there were so many things they needed to catch up on.</p><p>Robert was still a little sore after being humiliated by the north ridings devision, and Cora was doing her best to prevent him from casting a dampener on the evening. Violet and Isobel were squabbling over the hospital as usual. Edith was telling anyone that would care to listen about her job riding the tractor on the farm, and Sybil was laughing over something worthless with Anna.</p><p>The food was delicious as always, Mrs Patmore really had outdone herself. Which meant as everyone made their way back into the cosy drawing room, that was rather warm because of the fire, people began to feel sleepy. One by one everyone excused themselves heading up to bed or back home. The last few people left and the house was quiet once more leaving everyone in a state of happiness and gratitude that the evening had been successful and Matthew was safe and sound, out of harms way, for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary was awake at the crack of dawn, waking up to hear birds chirping their cheery morning songs. Anna was surprised to hear Mary calling for her so early in the morning as was the other servants. Still, she made her way upstairs to ready Mary for her day. She dressed her in a crimson skirt that went all the way down to her ankles and a white blouse, she pinned Mary’s hair up in elaborate twists and turns.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking Milady, but why are you up at this time?”<br/>“Oh, I... Have buisness to attend to.” she stuttered slightly unsure of herself.<br/>“Is that all milady?” Anna asked as she helped Mary slip her coat on and pass her, her hat.<br/>“Yes thank you Anna, actually could you order Branson to bring the car round?“<br/>“of couse.“ Anna said with a small curtesy.</p><p>Mary went over to the mantle piece where she picked up a small trinket which she then pocketed. She glanced at the picture of her and Matthew and laughed at her younger, more naive self. She swept out of the room with a new sense of purpose.</p><p>Branson parked the car just outside the station, he opened the door and held out his hand for Mary to take. She exited the car in a rather dainty fashion, and swept onto the platform. Waiting for that all to familiar figure.</p><p>He left his bicycle with the station master and strode onto the platform he had a happy demeanour about him but on the inside he was just a bundle of nerves. He clutched his kit bag tightly and peered to look for the train. He definitely did not expect to see lady Mary Crawley at the other end of the platform.</p><p>As if he had called her she turned around and saw him, standing tall in his smart jacket with his matching olive green hat sat neatly on top of his head. And he saw her looking very proper and ladylike, she gave him a small smile as she made her way over to him.</p><p>“Hello.” He said with a smile.<br/>“Hello.” She replied.<br/>“You must have been up before the servants.”<br/>“Yes, they were surprised to see me.”</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence and the air felt thick, making it hard to breathe.</p><p>“Well I just wanted to give you this.”Mary said as she reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out what looked like some kind of toy. At a closer look he realised it was a dog, a small dog made from tartan material.</p><p>“You see I’ve had it since I was small,” she began, “And it has always bought me luck, so i thought you should have it.”</p><p>“Won’t you need it?”<br/>“Not as much as you do.”<br/>“But what if something happens out th-“<br/>“It won’t“ she insisted.<br/>“But it might.”<br/>“You will just have to bring it back then.”she said finalising the petty argument.</p><p>The train stormed into the station and there was a gust of wind and a puff of smoke. It really was quite majestic, but she knew it would be so majestic when it was carrying her Matthew of to war.</p><p>“Good luck.” She whispered. “And stay safe.”<br/>“I will try not to be a hero if that is what you are implying, and, I really am pleased we could part friends. You have sent me of to war a happy man Mary.”<br/>She could feel her emotions bubbling up inside of her. And all she could do was rise on to her toes and kiss his cheek, savouring the soft warm skin. “Goodbye.” She said soothingly into his ear. “Goodbye.” He replied.</p><p>She watched as he climbed onto the train, she felt apart of her soul being ripped out of her very being. But he had to go, she knew he was doing a good thing however wrong it felt. So she stood and watched the emerald beast steal away the one person she ever truly loved. And it broke her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading :) I really hope you enjoyed it 😃<br/>Btw. Anna is a made up character based on my sister who asked to be featured and she might be included later on in the fanfiction. I will update as often as I can and i have already started the next chapter. It would mean so much to me if you could review, comment or like. Have a great day Xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>